Então, case se comigo!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Sem duvida,um grande passo na vida,pedir a mão da pessoa amada em matrimonio!Para isso, tudo tem que sair absolutamente perfeito!Mas, caso não saia, dois seres de sangue francês estarão lá para ajudar.Varios Casais/Yaoi/Varios Pedidos/Cap 3:Frying Pangle!
1. Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores

Tenho que parar de escrever historias .'  
É que a coisa vem...E eu...Escrevo =.='

Bem, está fic basicamente vai tratar de vários pedidos de casamento entre nações, não é uma Sonfic...Mais ela tem trilha sonora (Que chique =o) Que é "Diga sim pra mim" de Isabella Taviani, os capítulos e os casais serão definidos através da musica o/

O primeiro cap ficou muuuuuuito grande...Mais é por causa de uma leve "introdução" e tal, mais os proximos serão menores, o.k?

Espero que vocês gostem o/

Nota: Dizem que pessoas muito segura de si mesmo, costumam ficar nervosos, muito nervosas, nesses momentos...O que acham?

* * *

Cap 1 - Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores...

Canadá suspirou profundamente, e observou o relogio em seu pulso, já fazia pelo menos três horas que estava ali, sentado em uma cadeira improvisada, vendo seu irmão gemeo experimentar todo tipo de roupa, e lhe perguntar sua opnião.

-E essa aqui Matt? – Disse o estadunidense se olhando num espelho longo de chão, ao lado da cadeira do irmão.

Levantou o rosto para olhar, trajava um terno negro, com uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos bordada sobre o bolso. Uma camisa vermelha por baixo, e uma gravata azul.

-Uhm...Bem você está...bem...Você mesmo...

O outro norte americano se tacou no chão, e sentou desapontado.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de roupas formais Matt, isso é tudo que eu tenho...

-Uhm...Por quê não vai como você mesmo? Sabe, vocês dois estam namorando a mais de um ano, não acho que a essa altura ele ira se importar com a sua rou...

-O que você está dizendo Matt? – Levantou exasperado – Eu vou pedir...A mão dele em casamento! Mesmo eu tenho noção que está é uma ocasião muito importante! E...E.. Eu tenho que estar O.k...no?

-Alright, alright...Se eu não te conhece-se...Diria que você está nervoso Brother...

-E-eu n-ne-nervoso? De-de onde você tirou isso? Hahaha!...- E ajeitava sem parar a gravata enquanto falava- Heroís não ficam nervosos! C-claro que não!

-Brother...

-Cl-claro que não! E-eu nervo-voso? N-nunca!

- ...Brother?

- E-eu só-só vou pedir a-a mão do Iggy e-em casamento...O-o que tem de-demais nisso?

-...Brother...Sua gravata...

-Hehehe! Isso! O Herói não tem medo de n-nada! Haha!

O som de tecido rasgando encheu o ar.

-...

-Eu tentei te avisar – Suspirou levantou-se para ajudar o outro- Não tem problema admitir que está nervoso, é normal – Pegou uma de tantas gravatas no chão e entregou ao seu irmão, uma com tema da bandeira britanica – Afinal, é um passo importante da sua vida.

-Uhm...Obrigado Matt...

- Apenas sorria e seja você mesmo, o.k? Lembre-se foi por esse você estabanado que Inglaterra se apaixonou.

-Estabanado? Eu não sou isso! Eu sou um herói! Um Herói que não tem medo de nadaa! EU irei até lá, me ajoelharei e...e...e...

-...Pedira a mão do Inglaterra em sagrado Matrimonio?

- C-claro, cl-claro! N-não me confunda Matt!

Suspirou mais uma vez... Terminou de ajudar seu irmão-hero-nem-um-pouco-evidentemente-nervoso, a arrumar-se, e ficou observando quando ele saiu da casa.

E assim, logo que teve certeza que não era mais ouvido, sacou um celular do seu bolso, e com apenas uma tecla fez uma ligação.

-Bonjour?

-Sou...Eu.

-Oh! Mon amour! Como foi a sua parte?

- Très bien, embora ele esteja um..."pouco" nervoso.

-Ah, isso é normal mon petit amour.

-E a sua parte ?

-Ah ! Très bien também ! Consegui deixar Anglaterre sem beber, ou cozinhar o dia inteiro hoje! Embora me custasse alguns hematomas...

-... Tout va bien?

-Oh, oui, nada que eu não estivesse acostumado.

- Agora é só esperar... Nós encontramos onde?

- Na porta dos fundos da casa do Anglaterre dentro de duas horas. Caso tudo der errado.

-D'accord, até lá... Au revoir - Desligou o telefone, e saiu da casa.

Havima passado mais ou menos trinta minutos que Alfred estava parado na frente daquela porta que tão bem conhecia, trazia em mãos um delicado buquê de flores que havia comprado no caminho...Mais parecia que simplesmente esquecera de como era abrir uma porta...

Até que...A porta simplesmente abriu sozinha.

-Bloody hell, primeiro aquele francês, agora minha porta está com defeito... – Se aproximou para fechar a mesma, se deparando com Alfred – Al?

-Er...Eu...Vim...Para...Er... – E enfiou o buquê no peito do inglês, quase o derrubando no chão.

-Flores?

-Yes...Flowers

Inglaterra deu um passo para o lado, permitindo assim que o americano entrasse na casa, enquanto olhava o buquê com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ok, Estados Unidos – Se adiantou até o sofá, e indicou ao estadunidense aonde se sentar, frente a ele em uma poltrona de couro - O que você fez dessa vez?

-Hee?

- Veio até minha casa sem avisar, e ainda trás flores... – Pegou uma pequena jará e serviu chá para si mesmo, e com outra jará, café para o estadunidense, por algum motivo França tinha aparecido mais cedo em sua casa, e quase o obrigará a prepará-lo...Não sabia que o francês gostava tanto assim de café... – COM CERTEZA você fez algo de errado.

-Na verdade...- Pegou a xícara de café, ainda bem que o inglês havia feito café, sentia-se mais aliviado com está bebida... Bebeu enquanto pensava como iria começar seu pedido...Era mais difícil do que parecia – **Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores, só pra chamar mais atenção...**

- Alfred, - disse se levantando, e colocando o buquê em uma vasilha com água. – Comprar flores não vai desviar, ou amenizar o que quer que você tenha feito.

-M-mas eu não fiz nada! - Ainda... – Serio Arthur...Eu trouxe essas flores porque...porque...

-Porque? - Se sentou de volta no seu lugar – Ora, vamos Alfred, é mais fácil admitir logo o que fez e...

Foi tudo muito rápido, no momentos seguinte o americano havia, literalmente se tacado no chão, e estava de joelhos frente ao Inglês, que por um fugaz momento achou que ele havia caído, e se aproximou para ajuda-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Alfred tirou do seu bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo com a bandeira Inglesa e Estadunidense, e em um fôlego só...

-A-Arthur! Will you marry me?

Se alguém olhasse para Arthur agora, poderia dizer que sua alma havia lhe deixado, e apenas seu corpo ficará lá , olhando paralisado para a caixinha, que possuía um belíssimo anel de ouro, escrito " Your love, forever"

-...Arthur... You accept?...Arthur?...Artie?...My love?...

Mais quando ele voltou a raciocinar, teve a ultima reação que Estados Unidos pensaria...Ou gostaria...  
Caiu em prantos.

Começou a chorar compulsivamente, e logo veio os soluços. Entre um ou outro xingamento choroso como "B-bloody! H-hell!", "Y-you ba-bastad!" "Yo-yo-ur fucking!" E toda uma lista de mal dizeres em inglês, inapropriados para qualquer idade.*

-A-arthur...You are Ok?

-B-b-bloody hell, you're stupid! S-sabe o que significa um ca-ca-casa...Uma união a-assim ?

O estadunidense sorriu, como só ele sabia fazer, levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de seu amor, beijando-lhe carinhosamente sua testa, e limpando suas lagrimas.

-Claro que sei, um compromisso com alguém que se ama, prometendo-lhe estar ao seu lado, nós bons e maus momentos – beijou a mão do inglês – Please, accept, I love you, So, marry me ! let's go!** Tell me yes**. (Por favor, aceite, então, case-se comigo! Vamos lá! **Diga-me sim!)**

O inglês encarou o estadunidense com os olhos ainda chorosos, aqueles verdes tão profundos e brilhantes contra os azuis céu.

E sem mais o inglês rodeou os braços no pescoço de seu ex-irmãozinho, e o beijou apaixonadamente.

E quando se separaram brevemente para respirar, a ex-colonia inglesa podia jurar ter ouvido algo como um "yes", mais isso não importava, aquele beijo demonstrava tudo.

Enquanto isso, numa janela que dava para a sala.

-É mon chere – O francês olhava a cena tão romântica debruçado no parapeito da janela. – Ao ver deu tudo certo.

-Oui – concordava alegremente o canadense, que também observava a cena, levemente corado – As vezes ser invisível a todos tem suas vantagens...Ele nem viu quando eu abri a porta para ele.

Se virou para o canadense.

-Mon petit amour, quantos faltam?

O norte-americano tirou um papel dobrado do bolso, e o abriu, era realmente grande e tinha muitos nomes.

-Demasiados... –Comentou.

-Bien, então –disse olhando mais uma vez pela janela, agora Alfred tinha se tacado no sofá sobre Arthur, enquanto o beijava sem cessar – Agora são, demasiados menos um chere.

O canadense sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto Francis tirava algo do bolso. Uma câmera.

-Agora posso filmaaar ~~~ Mon amour? É uma oportunidade única!

-... Papa, por favor...

-Uhm...Que tal tirar fotos entãaao~~~?

E pela, nem lembra qual vez aquele dia, Matthew suspirou.

* * *

* Todas as fics que que eu vi, em que pediam a mão do Iggy, ele pulava gritando sim, ou algo do gênero...  
Mass eu discordo. Ora! Ele é Tsundere poxa! u.u  
PS: Eu reagiria da mesma forma que ele XD...MAis creio que eu n choraria...Saa naa =o

*Pelos palavrões eu devia aumentar o ranking da fic? XD

Como eu disse acima, esse capitulo não ficou lá com cara...Ta, nem de longe é um Drabble...Lo sinto .  
Mais os outros capítulos serão bem menores, o.k? o/

E também, estou aberta a pedidos de casais, claro, se coincidirem com meu gosto né =x  
Vou colocar uma listinha dos casais que eu apoio no meu perfil (só que amanhã) certo?

Espero que você tenham gostado o/

reviews?


	2. Eu sei, já não há mais razão pra solidão

Sabe aquela historia dos próximos capítulos ficarem pequenos e do Drabble? Então...  
Esqueçam, eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso =.=''

Foi EXTREMAMENTE dificil convencer o China a se casar . serio!  
E o cap acabou ficando mais largo do que eu gostaria... Me perdoem .''

ADVERTENCIA!: Este cap tem Lime, mas tipo, ele é totalmente genial, e não é pesado, mais qualquer coisa estão advertidos, o.k?

Este cap. vai dedicado a **Nina-osp**, pois quando eu estava quase desistindo de escrever, ela me bombardeou com dezenas de musicas para eu encontrar entusiasmo criador para continuar

E em Far Away de Nickelback eu achei a inspiração XDD

Vlw Nina, você é demais /o/

* * *

**Cap 2 - Eu sei, já não há mais razão pra solidão**

A reunião das nações estava para começar, mais duas nações ainda se mantinham do lado de fora, conversando.

-Então Mattieu – Disse Francis, que segurava aberto entre os dois um mapa-mundi, e asenhalando nele – Você se encaregará dos países do norte, os quais você tem mais semelhanças climaticas e de esportes.

-B-but...Até os nordicos?

-Principalmente os nordicos moun amour.

-Uhm...- Não gostava nada da ideia de ter que encarar Suêcia...E Noruega era...Estranho – M-mas Francis...Não acha melhor deixamos ele para...mais a frente...Sabe...Depois do que aconteceu...?

O Francês dobrou o mapa como pode, e encarou o canadense, com uma expressão de compreensão.

-Eu entendo mon petit amour...Mais é nesse momento que precisamos ouvir boas noticias.

E assim, os dois entraram na reunião.

Ela estava como sempre uma grande bagunça, países conversavam uns com os outros em voz alta e desordenada. Mais dessa vez a bagunça parecia estranhamente maior.

-Acho que as novidades já foram anunciadas mon amour – apontou para o grande amontoado de países que estavam ao redor de Inglaterra e Estados unidos.

- Parabéns Arthur! Felicidades!

- Oye! Esto eres novidad!

- Bene! É um grade passo!

-Nem minha awesome pessoa achou que você conseguiria algo assim sobrancelhas!

- Gilbert! Tenha respeito com as outras nações!

- Ore-sama tem o direito de falar como bem quiser com a nação que quiser! Kesesesese!

-..Obaka-san

- É em pensar...Que serei cunhado de Inglaterra!-comentou alegre o canadense – Ele que cuidou de mim por tantos anos...

-Só espero que agora mon amour, ele saiba diferenciar você, do noivo dele – disse com um ar ciumento que o americano falhou em captar.

E os dois separaram-se, para dar inicio ao plano, claro não antes de felicitar os noivos. Francis foi em direção a Inglaterra, e Canadá de Eua.

-Qui le savait?~ ! Non é que o boca suja do Angleterre conseguiu mesmo ?

Inglaterra que estava muito corado sendo felicitado energicamente, muito energicamente, por Hungria se virou de cara feia ao Francês.

-Pois é _frog_, como você nunca conseguira.

O francês apenas sorriu, de forma misteriosa, ignorando o insulto, e bagunçando o cabelo inglês, como num comprimento de irmãos, enquanto o britânico desatava a reclamar, embora um mínimo sorriso pudesse ser visto em sua boca, embora claro nunca admitiria isso.

Por mais que brigassem ou discutissem, quando se passa milênios próximos de algum, você acaba adquirindo certa intimidade... Não acha?

-Ok, ok, o,k BLOODY HELL AGORA JÁ CHEGA FRANCIIIIS!

-Parabéns pelo noivado Inglaterra, aru.

Francis se afastou para não ser acertado por um furioso inglês, enquanto observa China se aproximar dele.

De canto de olho observou Canadá, que estava tão vermelho quanto sua bandeira, preso em um forte abraço de Usa, ele iria começar o plano sozinho então...Quando China se afastou do inglês, ele o seguiu.

-Heee, deve ser realmente muito bom – comentou enquanto se afastaram da pequena aglomerado que cercava os noivos.

- O que disse aru? – China, parou e se virou para o francês.

- Deve ser muito bom sabe mon amour? Se livrar da solidão desse jeito...- indicou o inglês com a cabeça.

O Chinês voltou sua atenção para o inglês, prestando atenção ao que o francês dizia, era o momento de sua cartada.

-Sabe mon ami, a vida de Angleterre desde que era pequenino e violável, embora ele sempre fora violável...Bien talvez não em sua época de pirata, ai quem era mais violado era Antonio e...

O chinês suspirou cansado, dando seus pêsames silenciosamente ao inglês, hoje acordará com uma maldita dor de cabeça, e a ultima coisa que queria era ouvir as "Aventuras do francês".

-França eu tenho mesmo q...

-Mais sabe? No fundo ele sempre esteve muito sozinho, era forte, sempre foi, mais não tinha ninguém que confiasse o bastante para se apoiar em um momento de grande fraqueza...Entende isso China? - Olhos azuis encararam negros.

- É claro aru... – Estava indo pelo caminho certo.

- Quando nossos superiores não estavam tentando matar-se mutuamente, eu sempre era o amigo que ele nunca teve de verdade... Mais ele estava preso em um abismo fundo demais, e não era uma mão amiga que o tiraria de lá... Sabe uma 'traição', doe muito não?

O Francês reparou como o oriental sem perceber levará uma de suas mãos a ponta da cicatriz que sabia que tinha nas costas, feita pela traição de Japão.

-É bom saber que enfim ele deu um basta na sua própria solidão, com alguém que o queria a tantos e tantos anos... Mesmo que às vezes para mim parecia mais uma obsessão... Não acha mon ami?

O Chinês não respondeu perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Francis sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo, desviando o olhar para Canadá que enfim se desvencilhara do irmão e ia em direção a Rússia, agora era sua vez de atuar.

-Uhm...C-com licença...Rússia?

O Russo que estava sentado quieto no seu lugar observando feliz como Alemanha gritava com Estados Unidos para que não fizesse tanto escândalo para começarem a reunião, se virou para o canadense, ergueu a sobrancelha, como se procura-se alguma coisa.

-Er...Canadá... Vancouver, hockey?

-Da! Canadá. – confirmou já familiarizado com o americano – Queres marcar um amistoso, da?

-Não... – Se sentou ao lado do russo – Eu...uhm...Queria saber se você...Está bem...

-Ah... – Virou-se para o próprio braço direito, que estava bem enfaixado até o cotovelo e recostado sobre a mesa, aqui e ali podiam se ver pequenas manchas de sangue*. – Nu... Na medida do possível.

-Entendo... – Lembrou-se das palavras de Francis "É nesses momentos que precisamos de boas noticias" S-sim...Tinha que fazer isso...De alguma forma... Engoliu em seco, enquanto tentava apelar para seu sangue francês, tinha que ser agora... -É-é nesse momento q-que precisamos de boas noticias...!

-...Hmm...Creio que sim.

-E-então...C-como o Inglaterra sabe? – Dos dois, era o que ele menos odiava, não tinha como citar seu irmão... – Se unir a quem realmente... Ama...N-na dor o sofrimento é...dividido.

-Da, também acho – Sorriu infantilmente – Lembro-me do seu ultimo plano Canadá, você gosta de ver as pessoas juntas, da?

-uhm...Gosto de...Ver todos...Felizes...

- Eto slozhno (É difícil) como, por exemplo – buscou o chinês com o olhar, estava sentada quase a sua frente, separados pela larga mesa, sendo importunado por Taiwan. – Você receber um não em nove pedidos de casamento.

-Wh...O que?

O Russo rio sadicamente de si mesmo.

- China é realmente difícil não, da? Mas eu ainda faço-o **dizer sim pra mim**, algum dia...- Pegou um copo de liquido transparente que matthew tinha CERTEZA não ser água e bebeu.

Nove vezes? Como alguém podia receber nove não's...Da mesma pessoa?

-Com licença – disse para ir em direção ao francês, estava desanimado, agora era só contar com a sorte, e esperar que tudo dê certo.

Quando enfim a reunião entre as nações teve fim, os países foram se retirando para um hotel, pois teriam que passar por mais uma reunião no dia seguinte.

China estava na recepção se ocupando em pegar a chave do quarto, enquanto Rússia estava um pouco atrás, atormentando Lituânia, que era protegido por Polônia.

- Há um quarto reservado para nós aru, Yao Wang...e...uhm – Se sentia realmente envergonhado de dizer isso, mas desde que as outras nações haviam descoberto do relacionamento deles, começaram a ser colocados no mesmo quarto, só para economizar dinheiro aru!- ... Ivan Braginsky, aru...

- Ah sinto muito senhora... - Senhora? - Mais nos meus registros só tem dois quartos de solteiro reservado para esses nomes... A senhora e seu marido não se equivocaram na hora de fazerem à reserva?

-... – Se sua cabeça não estivesse para explodir... Estava mais que claro que ele era um homem!(estava?). Resolveu apenas responder-la secamente - ... Não somos casados, aru e eu não so...

-AH! Isso explica tudo senhora, casais não legalmente unidos em matrimônios estão recebendo quartos separados... É uma ordem do superior do hotel.

-Superior? – Comentou mais para si mesmo, por quê tinha a impressão que aquele europeu pervertido era o culpado? Apesar de que... Por que ele separaria os casais assim...Talvez a dor de cabeça faça imaginar coisas aru...O que importa é que estava cansado, e não queria discutir isso agora – Entendo aru. Então me dê, por favor, as duas chaves aru.

Obviamente Ivan ficou extremamente desapontado quando soube dessa regra de divisão, e insistiu em resolver as coisas da "forma russa" mais Yao o impediu. Pra variar seria bom ter um quarto só para ele, ainda mais com a dor que sentia.

Sendo assim, quando chegaram ao corredor de seus quartos, China foi para a sua porta e proibiu terminantemente que o russo entrasse, e nem mesmo a cara de tristeza do outro ajudou a seu favor, e assim o chinês fechou a porta, e a trancou só para se certificar.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso, era composto por uma suíte, com um grande sofá vermelho e a sua frente uma exuberante teve de tela plana, ignorou totalmente o resto dos adornos do quarto e se dirigiu a cama.

Era realmente, enorme! Tinha o tamanho de uma cama de casal comum, e ainda assim é um quarto de solteiro aru? Tacou suas pastas sobre uma cômoda com abajur e se foi ao banheiro se banhar.

Pouco tempo depois saiu, envolvendo uma toalha em sua cintura. Parou defronte a um grande espelho frente ao lavabo e olhou a si mesmo.

Tinha um rosto jovem e delicado, em contra partida a sua idade e tudo que passou em vida.

Virou-se de costas para o objeto, deixando refletida uma cruel cicatriz que cortava suas costas em pesadamente e se trocou.

Só queria dormir...

Parou de frente a cama, analisando seu tamanho. Era muito grande... Não importa aonde se deitasse, sobraria muito espaço...

Espaço que Ivan ocuparia se estivesse aqui aru...

Bateu em sua cabeça, arrependendo-se depois, só pelo maldito pensamento que teve. Desde quando tinha se tornado assim tão carente e dependente?

Ignorando seus próprios pensamentos deitou-se na cama.

Estava gelada... Lembrava-lhe a terna pele gélida e... Bateu-se mais uma vez, xingando a si mesmo por bater em sua própria cabeça, afinal o que estava fazendo?

Fechou os olhos.

Não ouvia som nenhum, não havia respiração ao seu lado...  
Não havia alguém que o abraçase durante a noite com a fajuta desculpa de que tinha frio...

Não havia pé gelado acariciando gentilmente o seu calcanhar...

Não havia alguém murmurando "Eu te amo" "Eu te quero" em outro idioma ao seu ouvido...

Não haveria ninguém para lhe sorrir e sussurrar um "bom dia" quando acordasse...

Só havia ele, sozinho naquela cama espaçosa e solitária, muito solitária...

Não suportou mais e maldizendo a si mesmo se levantou.

Desde quando era tão necessitado de alguém perto de si? Alguém que lhe desse carinho, alguém que estivesse do seu lado?

Não iria para o quarto de Ivan...Não depois de adverti-lo para que não invadi-se...Seu orgulho nunca permitiria algo assim... Contentou-se apenas em deitar-se no sofá...Ao menos não era tão grande...Mais ainda era frio... Só conseguiu chegar a Morfeu em plena madrugada.

=.=.=.=.=.=

-Eu não devia estar fazendo isso... –Uma voz muito preocupada sussurrava.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, esperando-os acostumar com a luz.

Uma camareira estava mexendo em sua cômoda.

-...Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme?...O que você quer, aru? –levantou-se devagar, encarando a invasora.

-Ah! E-eu sintoo muito senhor, muitíssimo, eu realmente sinto muito! – Parecia realmente desesperada...E...Assustada? – De no-noite u-um senhor me pe-pe-pediu que deixasse isso no seu quarto... E-eu disse que o senhor não queria ser incomodado m-mas...ele..ele...insistiu...

Ou seja, ameaçou aru.

-Certo, certo aru, me de ela e vá embora aru.

-S-sim senhor! – E apressadamente a jovem deu-lhe a caixa em mãos, toda escrita em russo, e saiu disparada do quarto, fechando a porta.

Suspirou, custou tanto para dormir noite passada, e agora não iria mais conseguir pegar no sono.

Incrivelmente sua cabeça ainda doía...Se ao menos tivesse trago seus incensos... Eles sempre lhe ajudavam nessas ocasiões...

Abriu a caixa.

Pelo menos dez incensos, dos seus favoritos, estavam empilhados lá, junto com um descanso com o formato de um panda.

Nem ao menos percebeu o belo sorriso que adornou seu rosto, desde quando aquele maníaco da vodka o conhecia tão bem?

Acendeu e espalhou incenso pelo quarto, agora com certeza, iria se sentir bem melhor...

O tempo passou bem rápido aquela manhã, e faltava pouco mais de uma hora para a reunião das nações.

China foi até sua cômoda, onde um dos incensos queimava, e pegou uma pequena caixa vermelha, adornada com dragões em ouro, a abriu, e sentou-se na cama.

Dentro dela repousava um belíssimo anel de prata, onde era rodeado por um dragão vermelho, e entre sua cauda e cabeça havia gravado em letras bem mínimas "Стань одним со мной?"

Não precisava saber russo para saber o que o anel questionava.

Nove vezes... Nove era o número da sorte, sucesso, e longevidade... E ele levava muito a serio a numerologia...

Apertou forte sua mão sobre o anel.

Sentiu seu peito apertar profundamente, mais não das dores que estava acostumado...Era distinto, estranho, como se tentasse lhe dizer, que estava fazendo tudo errado.

Fechou os olhos, e tornou a abri-los.

Logo começaria a reunião... E nada do russo, era melhor ir até o quarto dele chamá-lo...N-não que sentia falta dele, o-ou que precisava urgentemente ouvir sua voz, c-claro que não! Só...Não gostava de vê-lo se atrasar, sim, era só isso...

Saiu do quarto, mas quando foi abrir a porta de seu acompanhante, a mesma empregada de antes chamou sua atenção.

-S-sinto muito senhor...Mais você não pode entrar no quarto...dos outros...hos...

Silenciou-se ao ver o olhar cortante do chinês.

-Eu vou entrar, e não quero que ninguém em siga, muito menos se aproxime do quarto, entendeu aru?  
-M-ma..  
- Aru?  
-S-sim senhor!

E entrou.

As luzes ainda estavam apagadas, mais ao longe, a cama, igualmente grande, estava totalmente intocável, mais uma garrafinha de vodka sobre a cômoda indicava que Ivan havia estado lá.

O quarto era exatamente igual ao seu, também tinha o mesmo sofá vermelho e grande teve.

Foi até o toalete, igual também, e ainda assim nenhum sinal do loiro.

- V-vá embora!

Virou-se para o sofá, onde um montinho castanho podia ser visto se debatendo.

-Ivan aru..?

-Belarús! Vá emboooora!

E lá estava ele, dormindo no sofá, evidentemente tendo um pesadelo com a irmã mais nova.

Foi até lá e agachou-se para vê-lo melhor.

Tinha o rosto contorcido em um meio pavor meio medo, e embora o sofá fosse grande, não era grande o suficiente para o seu tamanho. Estava torto e encolhido, e evidentemente desconfortável.

Por inércia, o chinês levou uma das mãos ao cabelo do loiro, afagando seus cabelos, o que acabou aliviando sua expressão.

Ele teria dormido... Desconfortável desse jeito... Pelo mesmo motivo que ele? Seria possível...?

-...Yao? – sobresaltou-se , o russo entre abria vagarosamente seus olhos.

-Ah...eu vim por que...por que...Aru...Ah! A reunião! Sim! A reunião! Ela já vai começar, e você não aparecia aru!

-hmmmmm~~ -Levantou-se se espreguiçando devagar – Países mornos me deixam sonolento...

-Só..Só vá se arrumar aru! – Ia se levantar para dar espaço para o russo passar, mas foi pego pelas mãos do europeu.

-Não recebo beijo de bom dia, da?~

-Me solte aru...

Mãos geladas envolveram sua cintura, e lábios intrusos se coloram sob os seus, às vezes se perguntava quem queria enganar com sua resistência, quiçá por seu orgulho.

Logo o beijo cessou, e o russo se retirou ao banheiro para se arrumar e trocar as faixas de seu braç ficou inquieto sobre o sofá, esperando o russo voltar.

Não podia simplesmente lhe dizer que aquele beijo fora pouco, que queria mais...  
Que sentia falta de tocar sua pele

De telo por perto, sendo possessivo, o monopolizando...

...Estaria doente?...

Abriu a mão onde ainda segurava o anel com que Ivan havia lhe proposto em casamento tantas vezes.

-**Eu sei, não há mais razão para a solidão**...

- China, já estou pronto já podemos ir para a reunião e...

-IVAN ARU!

Pulou sobre o sofá ficando de frente para o Russo, que olhava a cena estranhado.

-Eu vou dizer de uma vez aru...E-e não quero comentários posteriores aru! Então...

-O que aconte-

-Quieto aru! Eu...eu... –Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o olhar confuso do russo, tentou desviar o olhar. -Eu... Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho aru.. –Falava com a maior convicção que podia arranjar – E não...Não quero mais que você fique só aru!

-O que vo-

-**Então**...**Então** aru...Pode não ser da melhor forma aru...Pode ter demorado demais aru...Mas... **嫁給我嗎**？!

Silencio.

-Aaah...Yao...Sabe que eu não entendo seu idioma, da?

Respirou fundo, abriu a mão com o anel na frente do outro, e olhou em seus olhos com firmeza.

-Quer casar comigo aru?

Ivan continuava com a mesma expressão confusa, descrente das palavras que acabará de ouvir.

-...Nenhum de nós...Aguenta mais conviver com a solidão...Ela tem que ir embora...Já não há mais espaço para ela...- Desviou o olhar, aquela confusão estava o desconcertando, era tão difícil assim de entender?- É aru! **Eu estou pedindo sua mão** aru! Só não espere que eu vá te chamar de **meu bem** ou...

-Da!

Virou-se para o russo, sorria, mais não aquele sorriso infantil que dava para o resto do mundo, sorria, como costumava fazer só para ele, o sorriso terno de Ivan, sabia que jamais se cansaria de vê-lo.

E sem mais palavras, o europeu envolveu-o em seus braços o fazendo retroceder, até bater levemente seus joelhos na cama.

- Eu nunca achei que você diria isso para mim...Tão difícil era assim para você **dizer sim pra mim**? Era mais fácil fazer um pedido? Não te entendo.

Yao envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço do maior, não havia nenhum motivo para desviar-se agora.

- Você terá muitos séculos para entender, aru.

O russo sorriu satisfeito.

- No entanto...Eu lhe advirto aru! – pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios frios do outro – Não me tornarei um com a sua nação aru, isto está acima do que eu posso decidir aru, continuamos sendo duas nações aru.

- Você pode não estar se tornado um com Rússia – disse maliciosamente levantando o chinês e deitando-o na cama, posicionando-se em cima, expondo aquela cama que sós era intocável – Mas está se tornando um com Ivan, e no fim somos uma coisa só.

-Você não tem mesmo jeito aru.

- Só lamento não poder por o anel – indicou o braço enfaixado.

O chinês beijou carinhosamente sobre os ferimentos, e com a outra mão, guardou o anel sobre a cômoda, junto à garrafinha de vodka, e olhou profundamente nos olhos do outro.

-Esta tudo bem aru.

Palavras se tornaram desnecessárias.

E beijos se tornaram vitais.

A língua de ambos pareciam buscar desesperadamente abrigo uma na outra, enquanto suas mãos vasculharam aqueles territórios agora tão próximos.

O corpo do oriental arrepiou-se ao sentir como a mão gélida russa, encontrau traiçoeiramente um caminho por baixo de suas roupas e massageava de forma doce e hipnótica a cicatriz que manchava suas costas.

As peças de roupa foram se tornando obstáculos e logo sendo removidas, deixando tórax de ambos separados apenas pelo cruel limite físico.

Yao começava a desenrolar o cachecol do russo, sem jamais desviar seus olhos negros dos violetas de seu agora, noivo. Ah, estava tão agradecido de ter ameaçado a camareira para não deixar ninguém invadir aquele quarto, e sabia que ela tinha senso o suficiente para preservar as palavras que lhe foram ditas, isso claro, se preza-se sua vida.

O longo cachecol acabou rodeando de leve os dois corpos, como se os unisse ainda mais, apreciou com deleite o pescoço do russo, não demorando em saboreá-lo, fazendo o europeu respirar mais pesadamente.

Logo o contato com apenas suas partes superiores não eram o bastante, e suas pernas já começavam a tremer de excitação.

Ao fim de mais um longo e asfixiante beijo, como por um crime, o chinês lembrara o motivo, ou a desculpa que o levará aquele quarto mais cedo.

- A..a reunião aru.. – Tentou recuperar o alento – L-logo ira começar aru...

O russo sorriu sarcasticamente, antes de beijar, apaixonadamente seu noivo, fazendo ambos perder o ar novamente.

- Q-quem se im-portaria se duas das maiores nações e economias do m-undo faltassem a uma reuniãozinha entre nações?

Yao sorriu, pensando bem, tudo acabaria em caos de qualquer forma, aru...

Começou a retirar as incomodas calças de seu noivo europeu, enquanto o mesmo tentava retirar as suas com a mão boa.

- Wǒ ài nǐ (Eu te amo)

-YA tozhe tebya lyublyu. (Eu também te amo)

Mesmo em diferentes idiomas, ambos sabiam o que queriam dizer.

E assim, de uma forma ou outra, se tornaram um.

=.=.=.=.=.=

- COMO ASSIM NEM CHINA NEM RÚSSIA VÂO COMPARECER A REUNIÂO?

- Non sei mon ami, uma das camareiras me disse que tinha perdido completamente o contato com o quarto de Rússia, e China deixará o seu de manhã, mais a camareira não quis me dizer onde ele verdade mon ami, ela parecia muito assustada.

Alemanha suspirou profundamente, a reunião, como normalmente era comum, estava uma confusão, e agora, para piorar, duas das principais nações resolveram simplesmente cabular?

-São uns irresponsáveis! Como pud...

O Francês deixou o alemão falando sozinho, e foi se sentar ao lado de uma cadeira, que muitos acreditavam estar vazia.

-Parece que deu certo mon petit amour.

-Really? A-achei que não...conseguiríamos com esses dois...

- Pois a sua ideia de quartos separados deu muito certo, estou orgulhoso!

O rosto do canadense se ruborizou, e ele tentou esconder-se sob seu ursinho, que distraidamente comia maple.

-E-eu...Aprendi isso.. Com Brother e Inglaterra...Sabe...As vezes a distancia faz com que p-perceba c-omo se gostam...

O mais velho sorriu suavemente, acariciando a cabeça do mais novo.

-Quem te viu e quem te vê, mon petit.

Do outro lado da mesa, Prússia estava estranhamente quieto e pensativo, o que não combinava com o jeito awesome dele.

* * *

* Se você acompanha noticias internacionais sabe...

Vamos, vamos! Estou a espera de pedidos de casais!

Quem vocês imaginam se casando numa noite de luar?  
Ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar?

¿Reviews?


End file.
